prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
May 9, 2011 Monday Night RAW results
The May 9, 2011 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on May 9, 2011 at Thompson-Boling Arena in Knoxville, Tennessee. Summary Three slots, four competitors. Something had to give. And so it was when Alberto Del Rio, Rey Mysterio, The Miz and R-Truth each made a strong case as to why they should be the No. 1 contender for the WWE Title against John Cena. After The Mexican Aristocrat argued about the title being his destiny, The Master of the 619 cut him off at the knees, arguing otherwise. The Awesome One wasn't about to be excluded, so he, naturally, shot off his mouth, too. Finally, Truth bragged about how he put John Morrison in the hospital with a neck injury in the wake of his attack last week and insisted he get an opportunity as well. Raw's anonymous General Manager, however, decided to arrange a Triple Threat Match to determine the No. 1 contender for the WWE Title – and, among the four, the rapping Superstar found himself odd man out. The Divas division continues to tremble – and with good reason. For the second week running, the braided behemoth Kharma targeted a Diva for punishment. This week, after Kelly Kelly & Eve managed to defeat Divas Champion Brie Bella & her sister Nikki, Kharma beat a path to the ring. Kelly Kelly exited, perhaps wisely, but Eve confronted the Divas’ tormentor. The braided behemoth laid out the Latina lovely before darting from the ring in an attempt to get her hands on Kelly Kelly. After she realized the blond beauty was out of her grasp, she returned to the canvas, where she punished Eve with an utter lack of compassion. Last week, Mason Ryan leveled both WWE Tag Team Champions Kane & Big Show. This week, retribution came in one size: XXXL. As Kane tangled with Ryan in a singles match, his partner attacked The New Nexus ringleader CM Punk as they watched outside the ring. The attack prompted the rest of the New Nexus disciples to converge on The World's Largest Athlete and his partner. Having dispensed of Ryan's Nexus brethren as well, the WWE Tag Team Champions trained their considerable fury on the Welshman and demolished him with a double chokeslam. With his bothersome business associate, Vickie Guerrero, cheering him on, Dolph Ziggler tackled the challenge of Santino Marella. With the Italian in the ascendant, the “new and improved” Ziggler easily prevailed and demonstrated just why he could well represent, in the words of Guerrero, “the present and future of WWE.” Is there nothing Alex Riley won't do to kiss up to The Miz? After The Cleveland Screamer blamed him for blowing his WWE Title opportunity last week, Riley took it upon himself to challenge WWE Champion John Cena to a non-title match. Yikes! After disposing of his opponent, The Champ spotted Miz approaching. As if to send a clear – and agonizing – message, Cena administered several Attitude Adjustments to Miz's lackey before locking on an excruciating STF. Everybody knows, you don't talk about another man's momma. For Michael Cole, however, the rules of decorum never seem to apply. The cheese-eating announcer proclaimed his ring “retirement” before taunting his favorite target, Jerry Lawler. As a result, the WWE Hall of Famer confronted Cole and challenged him to another match – raising the stakes considerably. King told his nemesis that were he to lose, he would personally induct Cole into the WWE Hall of Fame himself and even give him his Hall of Fame ring. For his part, the weasely announcer refused the test and scurried back into his Cole Mine. Eventually, Cole's trainer Jack Swagger ambushed Lawler, leaving him hurting on the arena floor. Jerry Lawler has another chance to shut up the mouthy menace of Michael Cole. During a title match pitting U.S. Champion Kofi Kingston against Jack Swagger, the WWE Hall of Famer provoked Cole and his trainer, Swagger, into accepting a match challenge he issued earlier in the evening. Lawler distracted The All-American American, allowing Kingston to retain. Afterward, the WWE Hall of Famer attacked Swagger and moved on with determination to his fellow announcer. As Swagger defended Cole and ushered him up the entrance ramp, he took it upon himself to accept Lawler's challenge. Alex Riley's road to redemption just got a little shorter. During The Miz's Triple Threat Match against Alberto Del Rio and Rey Mysterio to determine the No. 1 contender for the WWE Title, Riley proved invaluable to his boss. Just as it appeared that Mysterio would pin The Mexican Aristocrat for the win, Miz's boot-licking lackey interfered, pulling Del Rio from the ring. The intrusion allowed The Miz to triumph, propelling him into a WWE Title Match against John Cena at Over the Limit. Upon hearing the news, The Champ addressed the WWE Universe, and The Cleveland Screamer in particular, explaining that he had decided to make their title match in two weeks an “I Quit” Match. Then, when tensions had seemed to settle, R-Truth flew into the ring and attacked an unsuspecting Mysterio, declaring, "Now, that's what's up!" Results ; ; *Dark Match: Evan Bourne defeated Trevor Murdoch *Eve Torres & Kelly Kelly defeated The Bella Twins (Brie Bella & Nikki Bella) (1:22) *Kane (w/ The Big Show) defeated Mason Ryan (w/ CM Punk) by DQ (2:16) *Dolph Ziggler (w/ Vickie Guerrero) defeated Santino Marella (1:42) *John Cena defeated Alex Riley (3:12) *Kofi Kingston © defeated Jack Swagger to retain the WWE United States Championship (8:24) *The Miz defeated Alberto Del Rio and Rey Mysterio WWE Championship Triple Threat #1 Contendership Match (13:42) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery No. 1 Contender's Triple Threat Match arranged RAW_937_Photo_002.jpg RAW_937_Photo_004.jpg RAW_937_Photo_005.jpg RAW_937_Photo_008.jpg RAW_937_Photo_009.jpg RAW_937_Photo_016.jpg Eve Torres & Kelly Kelly v The Bella Twins RAW 5-9-11 1.jpg RAW 5-9-11 2.jpg RAW 5-9-11 3.jpg RAW 5-9-11 4.jpg RAW 5-9-11 5.jpg RAW 5-9-11 6.jpg RAW 5-9-11 7.jpg RAW 5-9-11 8.jpg RAW 5-9-11 9.jpg RAW 5-9-11 10.jpg RAW 5-9-11 11.jpg RAW 5-9-11 12.jpg RAW 5-9-11 13.jpg RAW 5-9-11 14.jpg RAW 5-9-11 15.jpg Kane v Mason Ryan RAW_937_Photo_042.jpg RAW_937_Photo_043.jpg RAW_937_Photo_044.jpg RAW_937_Photo_045.jpg RAW_937_Photo_050.jpg RAW_937_Photo_051.jpg Dolph Ziggler v Santino Marella RAW_937_Photo_057.jpg RAW_937_Photo_058.jpg RAW_937_Photo_059.jpg RAW_937_Photo_062.jpg RAW_937_Photo_065.jpg RAW_937_Photo_066.jpg John Cena v Alex Riley RAW_937_Photo_070.jpg RAW_937_Photo_071.jpg RAW_937_Photo_073.jpg RAW_937_Photo_074.jpg RAW_937_Photo_078.jpg RAW_937_Photo_083.jpg Jerry Lawler challenged Michael Cole to a match RAW_937_Photo_085.jpg RAW_937_Photo_087.jpg RAW_937_Photo_089.jpg RAW_937_Photo_090.jpg RAW_937_Photo_092.jpg RAW_937_Photo_099.jpg Kofi Kingston v Jack Swagger RAW_937_Photo_105.jpg RAW_937_Photo_107.jpg RAW_937_Photo_111.jpg RAW_937_Photo_114.jpg RAW_937_Photo_116.jpg RAW_937_Photo_117.jpg The Miz v Alberto Del Rio v Rey Mysterio RAW_937_Photo_122.jpg RAW_937_Photo_124.jpg RAW_937_Photo_126.jpg RAW_937_Photo_129.jpg RAW_937_Photo_131.jpg RAW_937_Photo_133.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #937 results * Raw #937 on WWE Network Category:2011 television events